Twin Butterflies
by Grimora-and-Winterpaw
Summary: Kicked out of an old school, he makes his way into his last chance school. She's a prim girl wanting out of her rich life badly. Alliances and violence ensue. And she gets a mysterious body guard. GaaraSakuraSai.
1. Who

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nope, wish I did, but…I don't, so, here we go.

Chapter 1: Who-?

Another day, another day of loathing in this poor excuse for a school. All of this stupid in and out of work was starting to tick him off. Even his friends and life meant more to him than this 'learning' thing.

Friendly or not, this new school was going to be just like the others. Girls shy away from him, guys hate him, and he leads a gang of wimp goth-wannabes around (or so they think he's leader). Always the same. **_Always_**.

He sighed, driving up to this new place, Burning High. The front sign said 'Go Flames.' Want a sack of- He looked over and saw something, someone that caught his attention. When he parked and got out to look, he didn't see her or the group anymore.

Walking up to the front entrance, he peered around, getting odd questioning looks from fellow students. He wore a mesh upper shirt, leather straps covering from there down to the top of his pants. Those pants were fitted soft leather as well, it all ended with spike-toed boots.

He ran a gloved hand through his short spiky blood red hair. A tattoo adorned his forehead to give life to a harsh brow. The principal sighed, setting down his record, which was thicker than the novel she was currently reading. "All right, this high school is your last chance, Gaara."

The boy snorted, turning his head from her. He caught the sight of pink hair again and felt something in him stir. Interest? Curiosity? Surely not, but whatever it was made him want to see the owner of such a lovely color.

"**Gaara**!" Tsunade snapped at him, slamming her fist on the desk. He turned back, giving her a bored expression, which made her narrow her eyes at him. "Here is your schedule, now, get out!"

Shuffling out, he found himself in a mass of other high school kids. Looking around, he saw the pink haired owner leaving. A blur of blonde hair crashed into him just as he was looking, taking the wind out of him, but not enough to knock him down. Snarling, he peered down to see a kid rubbing his head.

"Anou…I'm sorry, didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, getting up and dusting himself off. There were lines on his face, fine scars lined with black tattoo ink. It appeared he had 'whiskers.' Gaara shook his head and passed the kid by just as Tsunade yelled at the blonde for being late.

Looking at the paper, he checked out his classes. First: Math, easy enough. Walking to his room, he made it there before the teacher had. Some kids watched him as he made his way back to the empty desks, but he was not a circus freak doing tricks. One day he'd show that to someone. He wanted a normal life, tired of being stupid.

While his head was buzzing in thought, a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head slowly, wondering whom he had to tell off now. To his surprise, it was someone who he'd wanted to meet all along.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble.

The girl was not much shorter than he was. Pink tresses were bundled up in a loose band. Her white shirt had a trail of small butterflies up the side, the colors of the rainbow. Her skirt was about two sizes too small, but he wasn't going to complain about that. What really drew his attention was the little bruise under the flap of her shirt.

"Excuse me…can you move over a couple so we can sit here." Her voice was like music to him, like a- wait, we? He stood and saw what she'd mentioned. Those coal black eyes were fixed on him in a death glare. The guy wore almost the same pants as him but a long trench coat hung from his torso like a safety barrier. So this school had a underdog leader. His little gothic get up was disgustingly funny, and he had black hair to boot.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara stood, moving over. This was only at _her_ request. He couldn't help but glance her way here and there. It was affection he'd not had ever, but he liked the feeling. The other guy caught his eyes and stared cruelly at him. Gaara replied with a wave and blew him a kiss. That really pissed him off, because the guy moved over towards him.

"You got a problem?" The tall dark haired boy growled out. It made the redhead laugh more at him. Gaara licked his lips and gave a snarling grin. This gave a chance for the little goth kid to see real filed down teeth. Someone once told Gaara he looked like a half-shark's kid. Maybe his friend had been right.

"We can make problems, but I'll sure as hell won't let you win anything." Gaara snarled back, standing so swiftly no one could've seen it. His gloved hand grasped the kid's open jacket and jerked him forward. He planted a pleasant full-size bite exactly on the right side of the kid's neck. This made his prey give out a bellowing shriek and pleased him to no end. He pulled back and released the kid simultaneously.

"Y-you're crazy! You're freaking mad!" hissed the other guy. Gaara's mouth was covered in blood. He spat out what he could and sat back down. All the other kids and teacher (who'd entered during the show) went silent, now fearing this surely insane fiend.

"Sasuke, are you o-" The said Sasuke kid pushed the pink haired girl away and walked out, blood still pulsing out of the wound. Gaara felt better telling off the other male. Something cruel in him also agreed without a sound. The girl looked back at him, expecting to see him proud.

Gaara's expression was mixed. Part of him was proud, another part wanted to beat the kid to a pulp, and the last part was just tired of it all. He gave her the tired part's eyes, but heated interest reared its ugly head. She blushed and then went out to help the other boy.

/_They must be…something_. / He sighed, giving everyone else a most wicked snarl and they stopped watching him. This school was going to be very fun to manipulate.

-…later that day…-

Gaara went to lunch, alone, happy, and… alone. Not one kid really wanted to be close to him at this point. The word had spread like wild fire. Girls shied away from him, as did some of the guys. A couple of morons challenged him. The first kid he'd pounded in one hit into the lockers, knocking him out cold. The second got a sleeper hold until he passed out.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed who sat beside him. A hand waved in front of his face, making him jerk in his seat to see a smiling blonde kid. It was 'whiskers' again.

"_What_?" He put so much anger into one word it made the other kid blink, but he was no much for this stupidity.

"I saw you alone, you must be very new. I also heard what you did to that bastard Sasuke, I'm here to thank you for that." He grinned, those weird whisker things moving with his facial expressions.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I merely want him to know he's not top of the food chain for buying fake tough-guy clothes and having money." He growled, his fist gripped so hard on the plastic spork it snapped. He looked down and cursed. One was presented to him from the other kid.

"Here, use it, I have something that doesn't need it." He held up a thermos that stated 'Ramen' on it. "Oh yeah! I'm Uzamaki Naruto."

Gaara took the utensil and grunted, eating the rest of the crappy cafeteria food. His mind still raked over the girl from that morning. Pink hair flooded his mind with other images. Naruto was eating and then choked on his noodles, nudging Gaara and pointing at the girl he'd been thinking about all that morning.

"That's Haruno Sakura… I hope to date her one day, but she's attached to that no good Sasuke." Naruto made a small noise of his own saying the raven-haired kid's name who at that moment was leading the girl around like a pet.

Gaara felt like he should've taken a full bite out of that kid. Maybe it would take the fight out of him. The girl was smiling and talking to some friends as she passed by. The dark hair boy walked to his own group of little gothic retards. After ten minutes passed by, the bell rang.

Naruto was still babbling about little things but Gaara ignored him for the most part. He wanted to find that little strawberry haired girl alone and… His body got a rush from those thoughts. He and Naruto parted ways and they flowed into the mass of people. Something bumped into the redhead's side and his senses were flooded by the smell of a certain fruit.

The girl said a small 'sorry' but halted in the crowd. Those jade eyes were almost like hers and that hair… His eyes were wide open in some surprise, giving him an almost vulnerable look. He reminded her of Sasuke in so many ways but one. _That look_. She was about to speak when she felt a familiar presence. Sasuke. He dragged her away fast, but not before she handed the other kid a card.

Gaara watched them go and saw Sasuke's eyes. Cold, uncaring, and waiting to give someone a beating; maybe the girl was his object to hit when he couldn't fight any guys. Maybe. He looked down at the card, it was blank, he then flipped it over. It said, '**_I need out_**…' and then had a number on it.

So it was an abusive relationship.

How cute.

Mr. Tough-Macho-Goth couldn't take punch without giving his girl grief.

This was going to be interesting…

A/N: (Hope you like this. It's a break from J.E. and I've always wanted to put them in a… modern kind of world. More coming soon.)


	3. Alliances and Love

Disclaimer: Mk, nope, still nothing.

Chapter 3: Alliances and Love.

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke outside the school. She was anxious to meet this redhead up close and personal. He was the only one to ever stand up to Sasuke and not be pummeled back. Speaking of the devil, Sasuke was sauntering over in a PO'd mood. Tonight was not going to be fun.

"Get in." he commanded. His voice was dangerously low, which meant he'd have her in a rough way, but thankfully she had to go to work tonight. She was settled back in the old familiar car, the seats made of luxurious leather.

"Sasuke, don't forget to drop me off…" she murmured in a small tone. He just grunted and zoomed out of the school parking lot. They had to head to her house before she went to work, that suit was just too costly to carry around.

Gaara had just come out when he saw them go out. People avoided standing in front of him, even outside of school. A kid was standing at his car, making his back coil with excitement. Another fight? He looked too relaxed to be an idiot. The kid looked at him and gave a small half-friendly smile.

"Ah, you must be Gaara…" He held out his hand. Gaara eyed him and shook it cautiously. He had black straight hair, cut around his head. A shirt covered only his chest and arms, but came down in soft mesh to cover bare skin. His black pants were cut low to leave little to girl's imaginations.

"And you are?" Gaara growled, he didn't feel like being bothered when he had to make a call.

"I'm Sai. I'm here to talk to you about possibly forming a group to rival Sasuke's…"

-…later…-

Sakura was pacing in her bedroom. Would he call? Or would he think it a joke? She jumped and made a sound when the phone rang. She calmed down and answered it. "H-hello?"

"Sakura, it's Ino, get down to the mall quickly!"

"What happened?"

"I think this made make Sasuke even more irate." Then her best friend hung up. This baffled her but she got in her own car and was on her way. Then she noticed it had started sprinkling with summer rain.

The scene was horrific and yet she could tell who had done it. Bodies were lying around, not dead, but bleeding pretty bad. One of them she could recognize as Kiba, one of the kids in Sasuke's gang. The wall behind them on the mall's east side was covered in blood and stated something. A heavy downpour of rain made it look all the more disturbing, like it was melting.

_**Death to the Uchiha**_

It made something in her stir with a kind of macabre joy. Somebody was standing up to her…owner. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her away from the crowd. She looked up to see the boy from earlier today. He led her to his car were his counterpart was relaxing and listening to some odd music. She was then picked up and place in the back seat.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." His voice was deep and chilled. Water dripped off his form in a display that made her blush a cherry pink. Those dark red locks clung to his face, as did the upper mesh to his skin. She had the urge to rid of those droplets with her mouth. This made her blush darker.

"I… I want to get away from him." She hung her head. "I tried multiple times, but he always gets me back by threats or having someone come to beat me and drag me to his home." She felt like crying but stifled it with her will.

Gaara stared down at her for a while. Sai was silent and just amusing himself with the music. Finally, the redhead moved to hover over her. "You'll do anything?"

She was blushing and swallowing very hard. She was very desperate. "An-anyhing…"

"Perfect." It sounded like he'd purred it out. "Come with us back to my place, we can…talk more there." It sounded reasonable to her. She just nodded and got comfortable in the back. The smaller car seemed to fit her tastes more than Sasuke's ever did.

Gaara stood outside the car for a second, then dropped his wet leather and mesh shirt in the seat next to her. She would definitely like him if he didn't try and eat her first. His build was perfect and the centipede tattoo on his upper left arm was something fun to look at. Whoever had done it paid attention to every detail and color.

Her Inner self was going crazy at this point. He was hot, dangerous, with a side of something he didn't show to many people. Some feeling that Sasuke lacked. Maybe it was love, but she felt maybe it was more of a passion. Before she knew it, they'd reached his home.

It was a building, an apartment out in the middle of the poor end of town. Did he live alone? From the looks of things, he didn't have enough or any money to afford much. She was led up several flights of stairs before they reached his door. Sai was standing close behind her, his half smile gone and his eyes were vigilant for troublemakers.

Gaara stood back and allowed them in. She still felt the urge to touch him and watch his reaction, but she withheld her idea. The living room was almost pitch black. Scarlet furniture was place oddly around the room all to face a small twenty-inch tv. The kitchen was barren except for the microwave, stove, and fridge.

She never got to see his bedroom, but they were here to talk. Sakura sat down on the couch and made herself at home. Sai sat on the other end, lounging out as well. Gaara was ringing out his shirt over the sink in the tiny bathroom before he moved. He mentioned he was going to change.

Sai dug up the remote and turned on the tv. It was a blue screen, but the vcr whirred to life and started playing something that wasn't for minors. When Gaara came back, Sai was watching it happily while Sakura was trying hard not to look or listen. Gaara let out a laugh that made her jump and blush more.

"Sorry you two…" He undid the whole get-up so they could watch normal television. Well, for the girl's sake, Sai wasn't bothered by it in the least.

"Ok, Sai, you first. Her boyfriend will find out soon enough." Gaara was wearing lovely silk baggy pants, at home in this cooler air.

"We'll, we've got Shino, Shikamaru, and the famous Kankuro. We can get more, but you have to do some more…promotions like today to gain interest of the public." He was using his half smile, Gaara was staring at him form the kitchen area.

'_So they were the ones who put that…blood sign up on the side of the mall… I kinda like these two's ideas_.' Her Inner self chimed in. Sakura felt like she was in the middle of something, but was still intrigued.

"I'll do it, but we're going to add a new member." Gaara was watching the two of them.

"And that would be her." Sai stated, pointing at Sakura.

"Exactly. We're going to lure Sasuke close with her, but she's to be protected by someone at all times. If I find her hurt or otherwise, it'll be your head." Gaara's voice was suddenly low, deadly. A tiny shiver ran up her spine, and not from the cool air.

"Alright, she's in. I'll give you different marks tomorrow." He stood, those muscles in his stomach made Sakura blush, she turned her head a bit to stop watching. "See you two later. Don't look for me, I'll find you first." Then he left.

Sakura suddenly felt small, alone, and terrified of the Big Bad Wolf that stalked out of the kitchen. He handed her an ice cold Pepsi and sat beside her, watching tv. He wasn't going to discuss it yet. It made her feel less awkward. Half an hour later, after letting her settle, he turned off the set and turned towards her, his black-ringed jade eyes looking considerate.

"Anything…" he muttered, setting down the drink and scooting closer to her. /_A predator, he doesn't know how to be anything else_. / She assured herself he wasn't going to hurt her like Sasuke did. But because she was so use to getting hurt, she moved back until she couldn't get away anymore. It was stay or get off the couch.

Gaara was hovering over her now, something that made him feel alive more than fighting did. His face rested right above her chest, staring up at her. He growled. "_Anything_."

Sakura was shivering and shaking gently. She'd thought that this was one horrible mistake to trust a person like him. As she was about to pull away and leave, she felt the first touch of his lips. They were soft as velvet and trail up her neck so their eyes met. Jade and emerald gazes locked onto one another, his calm demands pushing warmth into her face.

He grinned from ear to ear, sharp teeth lined up flawlessly. His arms lay on either side of her head and his weight pinned her legs down. Not that her Inner self was troubled, it was more like she was cheering for a good time. His eager lips interrupted her thoughts; Gaara was dominant from head to toe.

They lay there for some minutes, enjoying and getting a feel for each other. He was like some big cat, not willing to give up his spot in the wild world. She was a flower, alone and petite in the middle of a highway, people crushing her down when they felt like it. Both came up for air some time later, flushed and willing for more. It was instant lust and something else.

He kissed the side of her neck, growling with enthusiasm at the feel of her hands that tentatively touched his exposed chest. Sakura was gaining a little confidence in this dance, something she'd not had before. He bared the left side of his neck to her.

"Bite me." he half pleaded, his voice thick.

"Wha- Why?" she was purely confused. This was something new to her.

"It's an act of trust. Just like wild wolves but not completely the same…" his hips were moving and urging little noises from her. "Just do it."

Still confused but too scared to argue, she kissed up the line of neck making him shudder in anticipation. She felt his big pulse speeding up. Her Inner self or something darker came up, making her actually _want_ to do it now. Pearl white teeth were bared and bit down, drawing blood. Gaara let out a low sound and rocked against her, pulling her head back when he couldn't take much more.

"Alright, I have to get to work soon…" He didn't want to have her on his couch, at least not the first time. No, he was going to work something out for them both. He may have been a big cat, but he was going to start making those cars on the road weave away from his precious flower.

Sakura pulled him back down, baring the same side of her neck as he did to her. "Come on, make your own mark before I lose my courage."

Gaara chuckled gently, letting himself nuzzle and comfort her before she yelped at the feel of his teeth. His bite was cleaner from those feline-like fangs of his. She was now branded as his, and his alone. His soft tongue licked the wound clean, pulling her up. Sakura was trembling lightly, still excited from being that close to someone.

"Alright, go on and stay away from Uchiha… Either find a friend or Sai will find someone for you." He murmured, blood had run down from her bite and made him look like a deadly sadistic pin-up. She just nodded and grabbed her purse from the floor.

"I don't have a ride ho-" A couple of knocks came from the door. They both looked at each other and Gaara answered it.

"I'm here to pick-up and baby sit her. And I see you two had some fun." Sai stated, his half smile unnerving to them both. Gaara gave him a stern look then turned back to her, his face softening to a tired look. He moved and gave her a half hug, pulling up the lip of her thin top to cover the mark he'd left on her. He saw them out, but before they left, she turned back with an honest smile on her face.

"Thank you…"

A/N: (Alrighty, well, this was a fun and short to the point chapter. You can thank my fav writer for the (were)wolf neck thing. Mk, off to do more. And I just got to read about Sai a couple of days ago since I've had no time to actually read the manga. I think this could work out in a fun way…More coming soon!)


	4. Personal

Disclaimer: Still don't.

Chapter 4: Personal.

Sakura and her driver were taking their time. She knew by then Sasuke would've figured out she didn't go to work. He had a knack for keeping an eye on her like an expensive asset that begged to be stolen. Well, she'd made a choice today, more human than he thought she was. She looked at the pacing back of the man in front of her. He reminded her so much of what Sasuke was.

Her gaze fell lower.

/_Well, he could be better than Sasuke… /_ She wickedly thought. Her Inner self was agreeing, wanting to touch the mesh on his almost exposed midriff.

"Where's your house?" he asked turning around. Sakura let off a blush from her thoughts, fiddling with her purse.

"I'll give you directions." She insisted, giving him a trivial smile. Those onyx orbs stayed on her for one more minute before he walked around to the driver's side. She let out a sigh and got in. It was a huge empty van built for work purposes. It made her wonder what kind of 'work' this guy did.

-…later that evening…-

The drive had been a silent one. She'd given him simple directions and just waited out the forty minutes it took to get there. Only some strange music had been played to take their minds off the road noise. Sai was bored and Sakura had watched the scenery until she fell asleep against the upholstery. Her purse was between the seats, scooting back and forth when he braked and pressed the gas down.

"Wake up. We're here." His hand shook her awake gently. "I'll find a guard for you later."

"I don't want to be baby-sitted." She argued, moving so he pulled back his hand. Those melancholy eyes stared at her from the driver's seat with a condescending look.

"I've heard that before. But that person can't explain it to you." Those eyes grew a firm harshness. "I'll be back soon, be careful."

"I'll try." She answered weakly, unnerved by everything about him. He turned on the lights and gave her a honk while backing out. She waved and couple of times and went into her own particular vacant dwelling.

-…inside…-

She turned on the light, the click echoing through the place. Sakura was truly alone, her folks having died in an accident when she was no more than six. It was rough, practically growing up with no one but visiting family here and there. Letting out a grumpy sound, she started to work on dinner, humming lightly to herself. She was blissfully unaware of the figure watching her from upstairs.

Sakura was spun around, a hand grabbing her chin and jerking her head to the side. "So you did go to that monster…" The deep voice was all too recognizable. He pushed the heating pan off the stove and shoved her hand onto it until she would forever have a spiral scar embedded in her right hand.

Sakura was stifling a scream, knowing it would only push him further. Blood ran down her chin as she bit her lip, tears running profusely from her eyes. But she refused to give him what he wanted. He grabbed her other hand, about to ruin that palm too.

"Sasuke, he just marked me, we didn't do anything!" She cried out, hysterics trying to break up her speaking. He could be an appalling threat when he wanted to, but this was a new level of rage. Pure unadulterated rage, it was making his closed fist and tensed arm shake furiously. Those two granite pupils focused all on her. Joy, she was the main attraction.

"You sick little hussy, how could you go to him when you have **_me_**?" It wasn't a good question to answer. He was too self-centered to hear or care for anything she ever said or felt. It was like living with a moving talking wall. One big joyous hateful wall. At the moment, this wall was using his brick like fist to plow in her face, making a bloody mess out of it.

She was trying to guard from those fists, but he pulled down her defense with ease, holding her wrists at her sides. He stared at her, bloody and close to broken. No, Sasuke would break her in a bed, and they both knew it. She wasn't going to get out this easy.

Sai came in through the front door, but Sasuke had backup. He fought off one, but the other had a knife and a really huge snarling canine. It was certainly a bad day for them both indeed. Sai wasn't going to get out easy either.

-…the next day…-

Sakura and Sasuke weren't in school that day. Rumors were that they had skipped to go on a long date together, but Gaara's brain wouldn't buy that lame excuse. He went through the whole day worrying and fretting what Sasuke had done to her. Naruto had sat with him at lunch, watching the redhead's closed fists. His knuckles were pure white through the whole thirty-minute time.

Before school ended, Gaara confronted her friends for her address. Boy was that a mistake. He accused him of corrupting her, or at least trying. He ambled out of the school, wondering what in the world he could do to get to her home. Someone tapped on his shoulder, making him turn.

"Here, make sure Sakura-chan is alright." Naruto grunted, not liking the idea of _his_ crush with this guy, but he was better than that nefarious Sasuke. Gaara watched him walk away to his home. He had a feeling that this kid lived alone from just the hunched posture.

Shaking his head, he hurried to his car and asked around. The house was small, white, and looked like a one-person prison. Knocking, he could hear the sounds echoing back to him. He tried the knob; it opened without effort making his brow furrow. "Sakura…?"

He walked in, shutting the door behind him softly. Maybe someone had come in the night and hurt her? But Sasuke was gone that same day. It would only make sense if a rich man could get the key to your house, or an ideal lock picking set. He didn't see anyone in the living room. Gaara pulled out his own version of a switchblade, an illegal one, but it helped him incase the enemy had a weapon.

Then he heard the music. It was one of his favorite songs too. Now it was getting strange in her house. No girl who had pink in her kitchen would normally listen to that kind of thing. At least not any girls he knew, which was… none. Well, Temari, a new addition to his gang, wasn't girly at all. She was more of a dominant female, and she loved to wrap guys around her finger. No, she was too tough to be girly.

Gaara was at the top of the stairs now, holding his knife in a defensive stance. He found the room with the music and counted to three before he used his foot to bust it open. His brain was so shocked; it was slow to register what was in front of him.

Sakura was tied to the headboard, her head hung. Her face was well swollen and it didn't look like she could open her right eye if she'd wanted to. The pretty face was almost disfigured, but with good attention, she'd only have a few scars. Naked from head to toe, it could've been beautiful to see her like this, except that she had numerous cuts, bruises, and well… She wouldn't be in the mood for quite some time.

He shut and locked the door, since it had opened the first time without it. Wedging the blade into her wooden desk that was in shambles from the struggle, he walked over. His heart let off a pang that made him shudder in pure displeasure. Looking up, he saw the message someone had left.

_**She's Mine**_

Well, he was going to have to give this guy a nice beating before putting him out of his misery. He looked back down at his new… girlfriend? Mate? Significant other? Gaara wanted her to be a big part of his life but had no clue where these ideas were coming from. But first thing was first. Trying to untie those knots was difficult. He ended up ripping them apart without hurt her wrists more. It had to be Sasuke, because it was cheap black clothing torn in half and used.

Sakura stirred awake, Gaara was undoing her left hand. The smell of something unreadable was comforting to her. He smelled of something musky, like snakes… "Gaara?"

Her voice was tiny, broken, and strained to his ears. She was trying to smile at him, but only half of her face worked, the rest too swollen. That sweet emerald eye was watching him, trying to show him what little trust she had left was geared toward him. It made him give off an honest smile, which he normally reserved for innocent kids.

"So, should I ask what hurts more?" He smiled, shifting her into a more comfortable position, and covered her up with her sheets, that had been thrown carelessly to the floor during the… 'fight'.

"Everything, inside and out, hurts." Sakura muttered, touching his hand with her own. Their fingers entwined and he noticed that one of her fingers was misshapen, not broken, but popped out of joint. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss while he made it right again. Sakura's eyes watered but her sounds were muffled.

"What happened to Sai? I thought he was going to watch you last night…" Gaara watched her brow furrow in confusion. She sat up trembling, her hand gripping the sheet for some modesty.

"He was running to do something, and did come back right when… well, before this happened." She gripped his hand harder. A groan came from her closet. Gaara jumped up and slowly moved over, jerking open the door.

Sai smiled up at him, he wasn't much more beat than Sakura. Gaara helped him up and escorted the limping guy over to the bed. The redhead sighed, running a hand through his loose crimson hair. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"First, get the shower going, or baths. Second, we need food. I feel like I'm going to implode from hunger." Sai laughed, turning onto his side so he could see both of them. Sakura saw something in those two onyx orbs. Painful excitement, he missed it.

"Fine, but no more risks alone. She's coming home with me, and you too. Some bodyguard you are…" Gaara growled. He picked Sai up and took him to a different room so Sakura could collect herself and thoughts.

-…later that night…-

They were cleaned up, fixed up thanks to some medical know-how, and well fed from a quick fast food run. The three of them were on their way to Gaara's place, much to Sakura's… Well, _distaste_ wasn't the word she would use. He had a great home, but it wasn't her home.

They took a sharp right and he had to find a good parking spot. Sai didn't have any clothes with him, and Sakura's car had been taken by one of the other gang members for safety (bombs and such). So he was stuck wearing what Gaara had. Sakura on the other hand, had three bags with her and a pillow. Two bags were for clothes, one for items, and an extra one for personal belongings.

Gaara was rubbing his temples, relaxing back in his immense comfortable chair (which he referred to as the 'Throne'). Sakura was sitting on the couch, wondering what was going to happen next, and trying not to remember Sasuke's cold hands. Sai was sitting next to her, bored as ever and watching tv. He was in some of Gaara's old clothes, which fit him for the time being.

Finally, Gaara looked over at the two. Sakura was uncomfortable; it didn't take rocket science to figure that out. Sai was… well, himself. He sighed and got up, shooing the raven-haired guy off and out of the building, knowing he'd be fine on his own. He then turned back to Sakura, who was sitting rigid in her seat. /_Poor girl… time to take her mind off that Uchiha_./

She could here him walking back over, and it scared her to death. Her nerves were on the frits from her encounter with her old 'lover'. She had been switching channels when the two men had gone off and it settled on one of the many music video stations. AFI was blaring when he came in and it was almost fitting to hear his footsteps go to the beginning of Miss Murder.

Gaara stopped behind the couch, his hands sliding down to her shoulders. Her adrenaline picked up and she wanted so much to run, scream, hide, anything in this moment to get away from him. She felt his chin come to rest on her shoulder and his hands went down lower to intertwine their fingers. His hair tickled her ear and she bit her lip to keep from giggling or even showing that she was desperate in any way. His breath was scorching hot as his deep voice growled the words.

"Where were we?"

A/N: (Hope you all liked it! I've been slow due to school and my senior year, so forgive me if it takes a week or two. More coming soon.)


End file.
